


Crazy In Love

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: I stood there, with my mouth slightly open, my eyes blinking rapidly, my heart hammering like a thousand drums beating incessantly in my chest. I heard the words in my head, but I could not believe them. Disclaimer: X-Men and all associated characters belong to their respective owners!





	

What would you do to be with the one you love? How far would you be willing to go? Would you break a law, any law to be with them? Would you move mountains, traverse through the hottest of deserts, swim shark infested waters to get to them? Really, truly, what would you do for the one you love?

I sat thinking about that, sitting in my seat, overlooking the wing of the plane that now circled around the airport below, waiting for our time to land. Then, and only then, could I go to the one that I loved and I would tell him. I would walk up to his front door, I wouldn’t bother to knock, I would just open the door, walk in, find where he was and I would look him straight in the eye and I would, without skipping a beat, tell him that I loved him.

I stretched my long legs out before me, and fiddled with the crease on the leg, noting the fine detail of the material. I ran my fingers along the edge of the armrest and looked casually over at the young man that sat beside me and wondered what his story was. I was not interested to hear the details of his life, I just wondered and left it at that.

The announcement came that we were soon to land, and as I fastened my seatbelt, I closed my eyes and summoned his face before me. I smiled and chuckled softly as I thought of what he might say in response to my announcement.

He might blush, and cough, and splutter, then incoherently mumble something about having somewhere to be, moving from behind his desk and disappear from the room in a whirlwind. Then again, he might sit, with his fingers pressed together, looking all righteous and not judging me, and go into great detail of why and how this happened, and explain to me the biology and psychology of the emotion I was expressing. That was like him, always offering up an explanation about something that he knew far too much about. He did not ever make me feel as if I was not on the same level as him. No, he always made me feel as an equal. And that was one of the reasons that I loved him. There were so many other reasons that I had fallen for the man that I counted as my friend and the time that I had spent with him only had heightened my attraction to him. He was witty, charming, intelligent, handsome, a damn good chess player, and he could hold as much liquor as I could. He was gracious, kind, downright sexy. He smelled delicious and whenever he touched me, he elicited such a response in every molecule of my body that if I could not ever be close to him again, that I would surely die.

I shifted in my seat, the time slowing far too much for me to stand. I could not wait for the plane to come to a rolling stop and for me to disembark from this trap I was constrained to be in. As soon as the seatbelt light went off, I was already up and pulling my overnight bag from the overhead luggage holder and trying to make my way to the exit. Unfortunately, the plane had yet to come to a complete stop, and the young brunette stewardess, was issuing orders for me to take my seat until that had happened. I smiled at her, inwardly gritting my teeth and trying so hard not to rip the fuselage apart thus allowing a quick exit, and I took my seat, while my fingers tapped incessantly on the seat arm. I smiled at the young man beside me who gave me a disdainful look and I expressed that I was already late for an extremely, life-threatening engagement. He smiled and nodded his head, looking away and if I could have read minds I was sure he thought I to be crazy.

In truth, I was crazy. Crazy in love with a man, Charles Francine Xavier. He was everything I was not and because of that, he made me a better man for it. God, what was taking them so long to stop the plane? Then the reason revealed itself in all the timely manner of a tortoise running a race.

They stood up from their seats, the three men, dressed in their matching navy suits, with immaculate shoes that reflected the lights from overhead. All with the same issued haircut and suave air of distinction that screamed they were not the sort of men one would want to cross. They stood watching me, then looking at the stewardess who moved towards them, issuing the same demand for them to take their seats which they did not. One of them took her by the arm and next she was sitting in the seat with a vacant look to her eyes. They came forward, with their long fingers, and clammy cold hands reaching for me. A syringe in one set of hands, and a pair of handcuffs the likes of which I had never seen in my life. And I saw them and their purpose, and I shook my head. No, no one was going to stop me. I needed to be with Charles and they, nor anyone else would get in my way.

Metal shrieked and buckled. Nuts and bolts popped, glass shattered and the air was filled with screams. I could smell the stench of sweat and fear, and I kept pulling.

Buckling and twisting the metal around me reshaped itself to form a barricade of proportions that they would not escape. I lifted up, up into the air above me, hovering over the structure I had created and shook my head.

“Lass mich sein.”/Leave me be.

I issued the words as I lifted away from what was left of the plane to land on the tarmac amidst a circling collection of dark cars, with darker windows.

“Nien!”/No!

I refused to be stopped.

Cars lifted to the air, and were fused together. I tossed them away as if they were just paper. Why would they not leave me alone?

I resumed my positon in the air and began to move away from the tarmac and towards the open field where I would settle and walk towards the highway and hitch a ride. I could no longer go the little rent-a-car office and claim my vehicle.

Charles was waiting for me; I was sure of that.

They came, again. The noise overhead, and the wind suggesting that this time they meant more than just taking me in. I was faced with three helicopters, with weapons aimed in my direction.

Did they not understand? Had I not already shown them that I meant business?

“Sehr gut dann.”/Very well then.

With the wave of my hand, the sound of whining motors increased and then came the warmth of the blast fanning my face. A chunk of metal flew by my cheek, but not before leaving its mark on me. I wiped at the blood that appeared and winced. I strode on, not looking back over my shoulder. Perhaps this time they would stop, leave me in peace.

I made it to the edge of the highway and trod along for a few moments in silence. Strange silence. Lifting my head, I saw no cars approaching from either direction. They had stopped the traffic. Well I guess they had not learned their lesson and I would have to teach them that they could not stop me.

It rolled towards me, a vision out of some futuristic movie. Dark grey with splotches of black, a heavy tracked vehicle. It moved quickly, a turret coming around to face me, and from the long barrel of its mounted gun, a projectile was loosened in my direction. It landed with a concussive blast then sent me flying, not of my own will, backwards to land on the shoulder of the road, my palms scrapping against the gravel and a few small stones imbedding themselves into the soft flesh. My spine rang with jarring pain. My teeth came together with a distinctive snapping sound. My ears rang and I was disoriented. My vision swam in and out and I could not focus.

I rose quickly, anger gripping me, stumbling and not sure of where the damn thing was. I was not in the mood for this. I just wanted to get to Charles.

I threw my energy towards the vehicle and strained to lift it, but could not. Why could I not lift it? I changed the flow and tried to crush it, but again no results. Was this thing not made of metal?

The next blast came and I was thrown back further, landing on a barbed wire fence and the pain was excruciating as a bit into me. Instantly memories from my childhood crowded in and I was lost, reduced to a time where I wanted nothing more than to escape.

Rising from the wire, I stood, head down, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth, trying to calm myself, center myself as once told by Charles to do so long ago. I reached for a happy memory and clung to it as if it were my life preserver. Summoning all that I had within I reached out and found what I needed to destroy this new torturer and sending all of it forth, I watched as wire, metal and scrap shrapnel wound itself around the vehicle that I could not lift. Tighter and tighter it wove around, until there was nothing left but a ball of shining metal. With a twist of my neck, it rolled, down the highway to where, I did not care.

I could feel the wounds upon my body and the blood as it ran down my cheek, and back. Limping forward, I lifted once again, using the magnetic pull of the earth to keep me aloft.

Heading in the direction that I knew he was, I continued on.

They did not return; they were probably terrified of what else I might unleash upon them.

When Charles opened the door, and saw the dishevelled mess standing on the school’s doorstep I wondered what he thought. That was his gift not mine. I gave him mine. A flower summoned forth from the scrap of metal that had cut my cheek. I presented it to him with a flourish as his eyes searched mine and he leaned out to catch me as I stumbled.

“It was a hell of a time getting here. I do hope you don’t mind.”

I landed in his lap and he called for assistance.

It was Hank that lifted me and carried me to a bed in room not too far from Charles.

It was only a brief moment of recovery, then I was standing at Charles’ private study door, watching him with his head bent over some book as usual.

“You do not know how much a sight you are for sore eyes.”

Charles smiled as he looked in my direction and motioned for me to enter and take a chair.

“What ever happened to you, Erik?”

I half-smiled.

“They thought that they could stop me from reaching you, but I proved them wrong, Charles. Nothing could stop me from coming to you.”

Charles looked pensive at my expression of willingness to not let anything come in my way of getting to him, and I wondered for a moment, if at some point in the future, would I ever give him cause for worry for another reason. I would no more harm him than myself, this man that I loved.

“Charles, there is something that I must tell you. I have struggled with it for some time now, and I feel that it is only with honesty, and my need, to try and become a better man because of you that I wish to share this with you. I am not entirely sure of your reaction and the end consequences of your intimate knowledge, but please understand, I can no longer contain what it is that I must express. It has been such a weight on me and if I do not come forth and tell you this, then I feel that I will no longer exist.

As you know, our relationship at the best and worst of times could be suggested as a friendship though it has been strained and tested in many ways. We both have our strong rooted beliefs and because of those, we have chosen to either deny accepting and sharing wholeheartedly each other’s view point. Though we may share the same gene mutation, it has put us on two separate sides. I do not wish to get into any argument or discussion about that, that is not what this is about. It is, but not entirely.

Damnit Charles, what I am trying to say to you, it is not easy for me to say. I can think it, roll it around inside of my head all I want, but when I come here, to be in front of you and to openly express verbally what it is that I want to say to you, I find that I am as tongue-tied as a little boy who has to tell his mother that it was he that broke her favorite vase.

You are not the easiest person to explain this to and stop looking at me like that with that ridiculous grin on your face like some cat who got into the pantry and licked up the saucer of fresh cream.

Charles! What ever is so funny?”

“I know why you are here, Erik. I read it on your face before I ever read it in your thoughts, but since you are arguably the more frustrating of the two of us, I wanted to see how long it took you to eventually come around and express the thought that you have had stuck in your mind. And I am easy to talk to, just ask Raven. I listen to her all the time, even though she thinks that I am not and that I am only amusing her while I have my own agenda for her future. I am not so stiff and stodgy as some would have me be declared as. I may be sitting in this chair, and I may have lost my hair, but let me tell you something. I have not lost the ability to see. And see I do, Erik. I see you, and what you are. So now, the question is what are we going to do about this situation that you have inexplicably found yourself in, hmm?”

I was silent for a moment, watching him behind his desk with his eyes holding me in place, looking at me, through me and into me. I could not hide behind my false bravado. I could not and I did not want to. I wanted to be open and receptive to Charles, to take what ever it was that he would offer to me.

“Erik, if ever there was anyone, that I would want as my best friend, it would only be you. You make me more of a better man than I thought ever possible. What you feel for me…”

“Look, if I am making you uncomfortable, with what I am thinking then I am sorry, Charles, it was not my purpose to make you feel that way. I am truly sorry. I will go…”

I stood, my face flushing red. I had made a mistake; he did not feel the same way as I and for that I had now exposed myself to the pain of rejection. What an dummkopf I was.

“Sit down, Erik. I have not finished what it is that I am trying to say to you.”

“Nein, I think I have heard all that I need to know. I have made a fool of myself, Charles, and I hope you will disregard what I have said.”

Charles smiled at me, filling me with a warmth that I yearned for.

“You fool of a man; I am trying to tell you that I feel the same as you do. I love you too, Erik Lehnsherr. I have loved you since I saw you for the very first time. I have loved you since and I will love you until my dying breath.”

I stood there, with my mouth slightly open, my eyes blinking rapidly, my heart hammering like a thousand drums beating incessantly in my chest. I heard the words in my head, but I could not believe them.

Charles moved around the desk, stopping beside me. He reached out and took my hand in his, looking up at me.

“I love you.”

I smiled, finally realizing that this was not a trick of my imagination. He felt the same as me. I was beyond happy.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
